


The Obvious Conclusion

by Blue Eyes Black Dragon (OperaGoose), OperaGoose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gift Fic, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/Blue%20Eyes%20Black%20Dragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/OperaGoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title: "It's Time To Make A Triple Connection"</p>
<p>Tristan learns that he's not the only one hiding a secret relationship with Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obvious Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



“That’s the weird thing,” Joey said, using the mop to push dirty water around the floor more than actually clean it. “She’s had three dates with Duke already. But when I asked, she said they weren’t going steady.”

Tristan had to keep his expression schooled. But he had to pretend he was interested in the conversation or Joey would get tetchy on him. “So? Maybe they’re just friend dates.”

“If what I saw them doing in the park is just ‘friend dating’, then Serenity is not allowed to have any friends!” Joey said, his voice a little panicked. 

The vagueness of the statement taunted Tristan, his imagination running through every scenario that statement suggested and coming to the worst. His hands clenched tightly around the mop handle and he pushed at the mud caked onto the school hallway tiles. He grunted in acknowledgement, but couldn’t trust his cool to speak.

“Maybe I should ask Tea to speak with her,” Joey said, “she’s a girl. It’ll be way less awkward for her to ask than an older brother.”

“Good idea,” Tristan said, not really sure how he was going to handle the situation.

He supposed Tea’s conversation with Serenity was the reason she was giving him such disapproving looks over the next few days at school.

Sunday. That meant he had to blow off Joey’s invitation to the arcade and meet Serenity at the station for the nine o’clock train. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but Duke Devlin waiting in their usual meeting spot was not one of them.

Burning with fury, he stomped over and shoved at Duke. His height advantage might be only very minimal, but Duke was slumped against the wall in a pose that obviously tried to show off how cool he thought he was. “What are you doing here?” He snarled.

“I’m here to meet Serenity,” Duke replied, as if it was obvious.

“No, I am!” he snarled angrily. “You need to get lost before I knock you down.”

“There’s obviously been some kind of misunderstand-” Duke’s words were cut off by a rough punch to the jaw. “The hell, dude?” 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Duke,” he snarled, “but it’s going to stop. Serenity is a good girl, she doesn’t need you hanging around using her and ruining her reputation.”

Duke grabbed his fist and shoved it away, unbalancing Tristan long enough to straighten enough and meet his eyes on a nearly equal level. “Let’s not talk about this without her present, hey?” He suggested, glaring. “For your information, Serenity asked me to meet here. Both of us.”

“Why would she do that?” Tristan asked, suspicious. 

“Because,” another voice said, “I wanted to speak to both of you about the three of us.” 

“Three of us?” Tristan repeated, confused. 

“Let’s take this somewhere more private, shall we?” She suggested, giving Duke a conspirital smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> *3-Way by the Lonely Island plays in the background*
> 
> Sorry if this seemed OOC - I've never written with these characters before. Enjoy!


End file.
